The good Girl
by Alexia4
Summary: LOVE is Too good to last, especially for Hermione, she gets tangled in a web of guys trying to get back at the one she TRULY cares for, but he realizes he doesn't need her, and she do ANYTHING to get him, even if it means MURDER! DUN DUN DUN!
1. Like i love, you

The good Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Growing up  
  
Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. It was their seventh year, and they were still best friends.  
  
Hermione was still very smart, and she used it to her advantage, of course she was Head Girl this year along side with Harry potter. She cut her hair and died it black, making it easier to not have to deal with it being so frizzy. It was an A line cut, the front of her hair was long but the back was shorter. And no she did not spike the back of it. She pierced her lip twice, in the middle and to the side and her belly button twice one on the top and one on the bottom. She was in a weird stage where the most interesting thing in her life was body piercing. She had a nice body of course and she hadn't grown that much of a chest but it was something. She wore a lot of make up, Parvati and Lavender introduced her to wearing it and now she was hooked. She put on eyeliner dark so it showed the out line of her eyes good, and then either work pink, blue, or brown eye shadow. She had some style and always wore her good clothes on the weekends, proving to everyone that she was not a book worm geek. To everyone's surprise she wasn't a virgin, she had lost it to Viktor Krum. They were really an intimate couple but it was only a physical attraction. She had to end it she wasn't interested in him at all, just his body.  
  
Ron, hmm, what is there to say about him? He gotten taller and died his hair blue. He pierced his eyebrow and he actually looked really cute. He was dating a girl named Kodie Jenson, she was from Ravenclaw. He didn't have his little crush on Hermione anymore. He neither was a virgin.  
  
Harry, he didn't get into the piercing's like Ron and Hermione, he was into all the girls in Hogwarts. He was very picky when it came to girls. In his sixth year when Ginny finally had the courage to tell him how she felt he blew her off. He never gave her a second look, but was dating a girl named Sam Thurston, she was from Hufflepuff. And he was so not a virgin.  
  
Ginny, have to add her in, she now had long red hair. It was very pretty. She had an attitude towards Harry. He hurt her really bad and now she didn't take any of his shit. She got lost in relationships after she came out emotionally scared. She was treaten really bad by her previous boyfriend. He was such an asshole to her that she couldn't get away from his torment. But when she finally did, she threw it in his face and showed him that she was a fighter.  
  
They were eating breakfast and looking over their mail.  
  
"I got another letter from Viktor" Hermione said tossing it to the side, not even bothering to look at it.  
  
"Great, when is he going to realize you don't like him?" Harry asked  
  
"When he gets a brain" Hermione laughed  
  
"I can't believe you slept with him" Harry said  
  
Hermione glared at him  
  
"Hey guys I got a letter from the national quidditch league!" Ron bellowed (I don't know what they call it, so I made it up)  
  
"Really what does it say?" Harry asked leaning over Rons shoulder.  
  
"It says I have been personally picked to go and tryout for the newest England team, The Red Rockets!" he almost yelled in excitement.  
  
"Congratulations, I am excited for you" Hermione finally looked up from her letter.  
  
"I didn't get one" Harry snorted  
  
"You will, your Gryffindors best player" Ron tried to calm him but couldn't help his own excitement.  
  
"Whateva" Harry said turning to back to his letter from Sirius.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the hall Draco was arguing with Blaise Zambini and a kid named Kallen Stevens.  
  
Draco, had changed somewhat, had the Malfoy crest tattoo on his arm, along with a tattoo on his shin that says DRACO down it. He dated a lot of girls but was very bored with all of them.  
  
"I think that we should let Barry on our team" Draco suggested  
  
"No, he will fuck up everything" Blaise snapped  
  
"No he won't, give me one good reason he can't be on the team"  
  
"He.He.Can't fly"  
  
"Ya that's what I thought, can't fly" he muttered  
  
"Look, I just don't want him on the team ok"  
  
"I am the team captain and I will decide" Draco hissed  
  
Blaise glared at him.  
  
"Look can we just give him a try?" he asked politely  
  
"I guess" he muttered turning to Kallen.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was finished with her breakfast and was waiting for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Are you two almost done?" she whined  
  
"No, why don't you just go ahead without us?" Ron said  
  
"Well because I thought we were going to walk to classes together"  
  
"Do we need to hold your hand?" Harry laughed  
  
She glared "No" and stood and walked to the door.  
  
Draco too had walked out at the same time she did and ran into her.  
  
"Sorry" he said not looking at here but kept walking with Blaise towards the dungeons. She muttered to herself but kept walking. Now that they were older none of them took the time to call each other petty names.  
  
She was thinking hard and enjoying her walk to class by her self but was rudely disrupted by Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Lavender said nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Hello Lavender" she hissed  
  
They were so dense not to realize how irritated she was.  
  
"So Hermione, who is the new boyfriend these days?" Lavender practically yelled in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Fuck don't yell" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What is your problem?" Lavender snapped back  
  
"You are" she said and walked away from them.  
  
"She needs to get booty soon, because she is getting pissy and it's bugging the shit out of me" Lavender laughed  
  
"Maybe she is just p m sing." Ginny said  
  
"Probably"  
  
*****  
  
During potions, they had to copy six pages out of a book. Hermione was already finished and was doodling on her paper. She drew pictures of a boy and a girl holding each other, she laughed at it and wrote Romeo and Juliet at the top of the paper. She smiled at how dumb she was being and looked around the class to see if anyone else was done. Everyone still had there books open and were moving their heads back and forth from their paper to the book.  
  
Malfoy was sitting across from her. He was finished, but was writing something down. She watched him for a minuet.  
  
"Why aren't you working Ms. Granger?" Snape hissed  
  
"I am finished I have nothing to do" she looked up at the Professor.  
  
"Well copy another two pages down"  
  
"But Professor"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, do you want some points taken away?" he hissed pushing his greasy hair away from his face.  
  
"No Professor"  
  
"Then do as your told" he turned his attention back to the paper on his desk "and ten points away from Gryffindor, for talking back" he smiled devilishly as he flipped to the next page.  
  
She looked back at most of the Sleytherins who were laughing and sniggering at her. But, then she looked at Draco who didn't even look up. He wasn't laughing at her. He was even paying attention to the fact that Snape took points away.  
  
She turned back to her book and started copying away.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe you talked back to him" Ron told Hermione  
  
"Well, god Ron what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sit and listen to his lecture" he snapped  
  
"He would have found something wrong with what I was doing and, took points away anyways"  
  
"God, I hate Snape" Ron yelled "last week he took points away for my hair"  
  
"I know, hey haven't you noticed that Malfoy is acting strange?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry cut in  
  
"He is ignoring us and not paying much attention to anything"  
  
"Isn't that good?" Harry asked  
  
"Well yes but, he didn't even laugh or smirk at me when Snape took points away"  
  
"We haven't made fun of each other for awhile Hermione" Ron said  
  
"I know, he usually does glare at us or smirk when something like that happens"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"It doesn't, I was just saying" she said opening the door for transfigurations.  
  
****  
  
It was lunch. Harry and Ron were lost in a conversation about quidditch. She looked at Lavender, she, Ginny, and Parvati would look at her and then whisper and then laugh. She glared at them and kept eating.  
  
"So Hermione do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron nudged her side  
  
"Sure that would be fun" she sounded in no means enthusiastic.  
  
"Great, they are opening a new shop, Fred told me, and we should check it out"  
  
"Yeah that would be cool" Harry said while staring at is girlfriend mouthing something.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stood "I am going to the library if you need me" and walked out.  
  
Ron shrugged and started talking to Seamus, Harry didn't notice and kept mouthing to his girlfriend.  
  
****  
  
When she arrived she walked over to some selves and started skimming through them. She walked down one isle and kept looking up at the books. Draco was in the library as well looking down the same isle she was. They both didn't notice each other and he bumped into her knocking her over. She pulled him down trying to catch her balance but had no success.  
  
"God, watch where you're going" he snapped and then looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"You ran into ME, Malfoy" she snapped back.  
  
He kept looking into her eyes and then kissed her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to push him off but couldn't. He tried to open her mouth but she closed it shut. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Open your mouth" he whispered  
  
She shook her head "no get off me"  
  
He kissed her again, she resisted again. He pulled away again and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy please get off me" she said  
  
He stood and helped her up too.  
  
"What is your problem?" she snapped adjusting her robes.  
  
He grabbed her waist and kissed her again. She pushed him away.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy" he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"Malfoy quit it!" she pushed away slapping him.  
  
He looked hurt that she would do that, she looked sternly at him.  
  
"Stop kissing me" he looked down at her lips and lunged for her again.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy" she slapped him again.  
  
He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly and, kissed her again. She tried to get away again and again. She turned her head "Malfoy please stop" she whispered  
  
He pulled away and looked at her "well say something" she snapped  
  
"I love you" he tried to kiss her again.  
  
"Stop trying to seduce me into thinking you like me now let me go" and he did  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then turned around.  
  
"Wait Hermione" he said  
  
She stopped and looked "what?"  
  
"Don't go" he walked closer to her  
  
"Stop it" she yelled and ran off  
  
"Wait Hermione" he yelled again but this time she ran out of the library not looking back.  
  
****  
  
At dinner time she kept glancing at Malfoy who was staring at her. She tried to talk to Harry and Ron making it look like she wasn't interested but couldn't. She kept looking at him. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought.  
  
She finally just looked down at her steak and ate it not looking up. When she finished she walked out of the hall not saying anything to anyone. Malfoy stood and walked out right after she did.  
  
"Hermione" he called  
  
"Great" she said and walked faster  
  
"Wait Hermione stop" he yelled running after her.  
  
She didn't stop walking, he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Why do you keep ignoring me?" he asked  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" she snapped  
  
"Because you're beautiful" he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
  
She stared at him as he pushed her to the wall and kissed her again. This time she let him into her mouth. He massaged their tongues together, and pressed himself against her. He rested his hands at the middle of her back. She just rested her arms on his. She then pulled away.  
  
"Malfoy stop we shouldn't do this" he kissed her neck  
  
"That just makes me want to do it more" he whispered  
  
"No we can't stop, let me go" she hesitated  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
"Let me go" he stood back "forget this ever happened just leave me alone" she walked away quickly.  
  
He put his hand up on the wall leaning on it for balance "Hermione don't go"  
  
"Leave me alone" she yelled  
  
****  
  
When she got to her room and fell back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking of what occurred today. Crookshanks jumped up beside her making her turn her attention to him.  
  
"Hey buddy" she said while petting it.  
  
The cat lay down and closed its eyes moving his tail about.  
  
"Why is your life so simple and mine so hard?" she kept petting him.  
  
He purred and she fell asleep not even bothering to change. This was the most hectic day in Hermione Granger's life. 


	2. Love Fool

Love Fool  
  
Hermione woke feeling a bit light headed. Memories from the previous night came flooding back to her mind. She threw her blankets off and walked into the bathroom. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear that Harry was in the shower. She had left her contacts in and her eyes were sore and itchy, so she took them out and brushed her teeth.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled  
  
She turned but saying that she took out her contacts, she could only see a blurry naked vision of Harry.  
  
"Sorry Harry I didn't see you in here" she ran out and changed out of her clothes.  
  
She put on her glasses and did her makeup and hair. She then put some deodorant and perfume on and ran down to breakfast. When she arrived Parvati and Lavender where laughing at her.  
  
"Hey I like the glasses lippy" Parvati teased  
  
"FUNNY" she yelled and sat down.  
  
"Ooh, aren't we onry this morning"  
  
"I had a bad night, and I walked in on Harry showering"  
  
"O my god you did was he big?" Parvati squealed  
  
"I don't know he is my best friend why would I look?"  
  
"Because even if he is your best friend you still need to look, to make sure everything is in proportion" Lavender said.  
  
"Seamus has the smallest wiener I have ever seen!" Parvati whispered and laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Seamus asked  
  
"Nothing" she and Lavender kept laughing  
  
"That is rude" Hermione said while putting bacon and sausage on her plate.  
  
"How is it rude?" Parvati said  
  
"Would you like it if Seamus went around telling everyone that you were a loose goose?"  
  
"I wouldn't care" Parvati snapped while turning pink.  
  
"Sure you wouldn't"  
  
"Sure you wouldn't what?" Ron asked while he and Harry sat down.  
  
"Oh, well Parvati was just telling me that"  
  
"THAT I want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend" she cut her off.  
  
"You should come with us, we are going down too" Ron said while shoving food into his mouth and putting some on his plate.  
  
Hermione kicked him under the table "Ow, Fuck what did you do that for?"  
  
She glared at him "What?" he yelled  
  
"Nothing" she turned back to her food.  
  
"NOTHING? You just kicked me!" he yelled  
  
"Ron shut up" she hissed  
  
"Anyways, we have quidditch practice tonight" Harry said  
  
"Good we need new moves" Ron said dropping his argument with Hermione  
  
Ginny came over and sat crossed Hermione and Ron and next to Harry.  
  
"Morning" she said as Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Could you scoot down a bit, I have a girlfriend" Harry snapped  
  
She glared at him "do still think I have feelings for you?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious you can't get enough of me" he said in a snobby tone.  
  
"Oh, don't be so FUCKING full of yourself!" she snapped  
  
"You know you want me still" he hissed  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione who was glaring at Harry and Ron who was looking ready for a fight to break loose.  
  
"Your right, Harry I can't get enough of you, your all I ever wanted"  
  
"Ok calm down" Hermione said  
  
"Screw you Hermione" Ginny snapped  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything"  
  
"Ya Hermione you didn't do anything, just sat and watched your friend humiliated me in front of everyone" she threw her plate over and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"God, Ron I can't see how she is your sister" Harry said while cutting his pancakes  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped  
  
"What? All she does is follow me around and then when I tell her to stop she yells at me and pretends to get angry, when really I know she doesn't"  
  
"You are such a snob it disgusts me" she stood and walked out.  
  
"Wow you're on a roll today buddy" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"O stuff it"  
  
****  
  
Ginny was furious, she was crying, she felt so humiliated.  
  
"Ginny wait" Hermione called  
  
She ran up to her and hugged her "I'm sorry Harry is just about the biggest asshole I know"  
  
"I can't believe I am crying over him" she sobbed "I haven't cried over him in one year"  
  
"It's ok Gin" she said rubbing her back  
  
"It isn't ok though I can't so him I am weak"  
  
"Ginny it is ok"  
  
"No it isn't Hermione, if I show him I cry every time then he'll think I still like him and make fun of me" she stopped crying and was wiping her eyes.  
  
"Just ignore him, you only have the rest of the year and he is out of your life"  
  
"Fuck that, he will always be at my home, do you know what he did to me this summer?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well we went and visited some of the guys from here and he told them that he was about to eat me out but that I stunk like ranch so now they call me rotten ranch every once in a while"  
  
"Was he really going to eat you out?"  
  
"NO!" she said surprised that Hermione would think that  
  
"I have never heard them call you that"  
  
"Well they do sometimes and Ron doesn't even care, as long as Harry is content than everything he does is ok"  
  
"I'm so sorry" she covered her mouth  
  
"After going out with David and all of his abuse, I thought I could be a better person and show everyone the real me, but Harry always fucks it up"  
  
"I'll kick his ass for you" Hermione laughed  
  
"No I can do it myself" she said walking around to the corner and broke down crying again.  
  
Some one tapped on Hermione's shoulder. She turned and came to face Draco.  
  
"Ugh, what do you want?" she snapped  
  
He was hurt by the way she treated him.  
  
"Well? What do you want?" she yelled  
  
"I want you to stop treating me like a fucking pile of shit"  
  
Ginny heard Hermione talking to a boy and peeked her head around the corner. She gasped as she saw her talking to Malfoy.  
  
"That's all you are to me Draco, and that's all I am to you"  
  
"No that's not what you are to me" he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy I can't do this" she pulled away.  
  
"Come on Hermione what have you got to lose?"  
  
"Everyone's respect and my heart" she snapped  
  
"I would never hurt you and who gives a fuck about everyone else"  
  
"Because Draco, everybody lives off of everyone"  
  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her into another kiss. To his surprise she didn't back off, he again opened her mouth and started sucking on her tongue. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so cute, but it wouldn't work, so she pulled away.  
  
"We can't do this" she said trying to pull away from his clutches.  
  
"Why not?" he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Because we can't" she said almost moaning.  
  
"I think you want to, you just can't admit it to yourself" he was now talking into her neck, breathing on it making her go weak.  
  
"Malfoy.. I" he was now sucking really hard on her neck.  
  
"Tell me you want me Hermione" He kissed his way up to her chin and then kissed to the side of her mouth.  
  
"I..I." she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck again, one of her hands was holding the back of his neck and the other was resting on his arm.  
  
"I didn't hear you..what where you going to say?" he looked at her and grabbed her boob massaging it.  
  
She looked at him and he was looking hungrily at her.  
  
"I..I need to get to class" she pulled away from him.  
  
"But Hermione" he said grabbing her waist again.  
  
"Maybe another time, now I have to go" she pushed him away walking to the nearest bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Hermione ran past Ginny not even noticing her. She looked around the corner again and Draco was watching her. She didn't know what to do so she watched him for a minuet until he finally turned and walked away.  
  
Ginny then smiled thinking the whole thing over. Everyone would become equal friends if they got together. No more fights in the halls, no more glares over their shoulders. She was now grinning and walked down to her first class.  
  
****  
  
In Hermione's first lesson she sat and thought about the way he kissed her. Then she thought that he must have some real feelings for her or he wouldn't try so hard. She liked the feeling of him touching her body. Then the thought of Ron doing it or Harry touching her crossed her mind and she frowned.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry whispered.  
  
She broke out of her trance "I'm fine why?"  
  
"You look pissed or something"  
  
She shook her head "I'm ok"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then turned back to his studies.  
  
****  
  
At dinner time she looked over at the Sleytherin table and yes he was looking at her. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. She smiled at him and then looked down quickly, Ginny noticed the little glance, and nudged Hermione in the side.  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
Ginny was grinning "you're doing good Hermione"  
  
Hermione gave her a look and shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm off to go see my GIRLFRIEND" Harry said standing  
  
"Fuck you, make sure you shove it in my face"  
  
"No problem" he said smiling and walking over to his girlfriend.  
  
"Ass hole!" Ginny yelled  
  
"Oh, he is just kidding around" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why can't you stick up for me?"  
  
"Ginny, he isn't being serious"  
  
"Fuck that" she yelled and stormed out of the hall for the second time that day.  
  
"Ron honestly you should stick up for your sister" Hermione looked at him with a motherly expression.  
  
"Hermione you know how Harry gets mad when"  
  
"Screw Harry, Ron, Ginny is your sister!"  
  
"You know Fred or George wouldn't have let that happen"  
  
Ron looked down ashamed.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed" she said and walked out. She stopped and waited for Draco to come out. The doors flew open and there he was, walking towards her. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"No not here, let's go to my room" she dragged him down the hall.  
  
When she got to her common room she started running dragging Draco.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Shhh, Harry will hear you" they finally reached her room.  
  
She pushed him in and closed the doors and locked them. She then turned around and Draco took off his robes, she did too.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked  
  
He smiled and walked to her. He kissed her and then slid his hands under her sweater and pulled it over her head. He then loosened her tie and took that off. She started fiddling with his sweater and slid his off too. They both started unbuttoning each others shirts. He slid hers down her body and she did the same to him, he reached around her and unclasped her bra. They stood their both shirtless kissing each other. He then slid his hands down her body and grabbed her ass and lifted her up.  
  
He carried her over to the bed kissing her passionately. He layed her down and got on top of her, and kissed down her body. When he reached to the top of her skirt he unzipped it and pulled it off. She was wearing a black g-string. He kissed the skin right above her underwear and then started to slide it off. She blushed a little when he stood and looked at her naked body. She opened her legs and smirked at him, he smiled and went down. He stuck his tongue in and out of her making her moan his name. He liked the sound of it so he started sucking and massaging her inner thighs. Her back was arched and she was screaming.  
  
When she cummed in his mouth he started to kiss up her body again. She was breathing hard and waiting for him to kiss her. Her eyes where closed, and he finally got to her chin and then kissed the outside of her mouth.  
  
"You taste so good" he smiled and kissed her.  
  
She then pushed him over and kissed down his body pulling off his pants. She got to the top of his boxers when he pushed her away. She frowned at him.  
  
"I want to save it all for you" he smiled and pushed her down.  
  
He got into position and placed himself inside of her. She closed her eyes and smiled, it was better than she had remembered, or Krum just didn't know what he was doing. He pushed his hips into hers as hard as he could. He never felt such a better feeling than this, she was moaning his name and he was moaning hers. He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back but it was a rough kiss saying how hard he was thrusting. Finally both of them orgasmed and they screamed imperfect cries. He fell onto her, resting his head on her shoulder, his face was in her neck, and he kissed it. She smiled as she played with his hair, they both where dripping with sweat. Niether of them spoke, she looked at the ceiling thinking, she finally looked down and he was asleep. She kissed his head and then closed her eyes falling asleep soon after. 


	3. Artificialy Sweet

Artificially sweet  
  
When Hermione woke up she was alone. Draco was gone. There was a note on the bed.  
  
**** Morning beautiful,  
  
Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I had practice this morning. I will come see you after breakfast. Thank you for the wonderful night!  
  
Draco  
  
*****  
  
She got into the shower, put on her make up, and contacts. She walked back into her room and put on a dark green shirt with yellow writing on it and then some dark blue jeans. She then walked down to the great hall. When she arrived she looked at the Sleytherin table where Draco was talking to his friends. He smiled at her and then looked down at his food.  
  
She sat down on the table staring at Draco  
  
"How was your night?" Ron asked  
  
"Wonderful" she said smiling  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"That is none of your business" she said looking back over at Draco.  
  
"Ok" he turned back to his food not caring about her.  
  
Mail came pouring in on them. Four letters dropped on her lap. Two were from Viktor, one from her family, and 1 that somebody didn't sign their name, but she had a clue who it was. So she opened that one first.  
  
****  
  
Well, well, well, Ms. Know it all Granger, it was a lot different than I had expected but what could I expect from you? It was also a lot easier to get you in bed than I had thought. I for sure thought your little charade of fighting against me would have lasted longer. You are just another conquest to me. I now know you're weak. You are such a naive little girl I thought you were smart, couldn't even tell I just wanted a piece when I put on my charm. You just look tuff, you die your hair and get a few holes in your face, and everyone thinks your going to kick there ass. I honestly thought you would be a challenge Hermione, but you practically handed it to me. What would everyone think? What would Potter, or Weasly, but most of all what would your precious parents think? I hope you feel really good about yourself. Because I do!  
  
****  
  
She looked up at Malfoy who was staring at her. She felt tears weld up and she clenched the letter in her hand. He frowned at her behavior so, she ran out of the hall as fast as she could. Draco tried to follow her out but Pansy held him down.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny, watched her run out.  
  
"Maybe someone played at trick on her" Harry said  
  
"I'll go find her" Ginny said walking out of the hall.  
  
She went to the nearest bathroom. Hermione was crouched down rocking back and forth sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hermione stop" Ginny grabbed her shoulders, but she kept shaking.  
  
"Hermione quit it" she tried to stop her but she just put her hands over her ears, and cried louder.  
  
"Hermione" she looked down and saw the letter, she picked it up and read it.  
  
"O my god" Ginny grabbed Hermione and stopped her from shaking.  
  
"STOP IT AND LOOK AT ME!" Hermione finally stopped and slowly looked up into the red heads eyes.  
  
"Do not show him you are weak, make him think it didn't affect you the way that it hasn't affected him, he would be surprised and think you weren't naive and you just wanted some ass too"  
  
"He already saw me cry Ginny" she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Change that, dry your eyes and walk back in their like it was two days ago and you weren't afraid or under his spell"  
  
"I can't believe this happened" she said closing her eyes  
  
"I have to say I am a little disappointed myself that you just gave in like that but you must have had a reason right?"  
  
She shook her head "Hermione" Ginny said in a disappointed tone.  
  
Hermione started crying again.  
  
"Shhh, stop its ok" Ginny hugged her friend.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" She threw Ginny off and ran out.  
  
Ginny started crying, it reminded her of her last relationship. Trying to get away but you couldn't. Ginny knew for a fact that Hermione liked him a lot, and he just used her. She also cried because her theory was wrong. Who could ever trust a Malfoy?  
  
****  
  
Hermione was running, she turned a corner and ran into none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
"Oh, dry your eyes beautiful your love is here" he said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me" she yelled pushing him away.  
  
"Why, what did I do?" he asked sweetly  
  
"You know exactly what you did asshole"  
  
He shook his head "besides loving you I don't know"  
  
She punched him in the face. He looked back at her shocked.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled  
  
She spit on him and he backed off.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know" she handed him the letter.  
  
"What is this?" he asked  
  
"Oh, ok put on your little charm so I don't know, fuck you, I hate you, don't ever fucking come near me again" she turned on her heal and walked off.  
  
He read the letter and ran after her, but Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy came out of nowhere held him back.  
  
"Let me go" He yelled trying to get away.  
  
"Nope, you see we tried to let your little obsession pass. You can not be seen dating a mudblood" Blaise said.  
  
Draco punched him in the face "don't ever call her that" he tried to walk off but Crabbe grabbed him and held him against the wall by his neck.  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes I figured you fucked her so we wrote a little note telling her how useless she was, and guess what she bought it, poor Draco, finally get her trust and you fuck up" he punched him in the stomach and then they walked away.  
  
Draco sat slumped against the wall choking and clenching his stomach. Ginny walked past him, she had heard the whole story.  
  
"Oh, god Draco are you ok?" she tried to help him up but he pushed her away.  
  
"Draco, I know what happened, I'll help you" he looked up at her.  
  
"I don't need your help Weasly" he stood and walked off.  
  
She watched him leave and then fell against the wall, and started crying. When David walked by, he stopped and stood in front of her.  
  
"Well if it isn't my main girl" he said in an icy tone. She looked up scared and tried to back away but he grabbed her. 


	4. Get mine, Get yours

David pinned Ginny up against the wall "I've missed you"  
  
"Leave me alone" she said dully  
  
He pouted his lips "but Gin, we love each other"  
  
She shook her head "just stop it, leave me be" she pushed him away but he grabbed her wrists and shoved her harder against the wall, as well as pushing his hips into her, showing that he was turned on.  
  
"I can't, you see Ginny, when you love someone you can't let them go"  
  
"It isn't love, I don't return your love, nor do you actually have true feelings for me"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time if I didn't love you" he smirked  
  
"You're a horrible person, you destroyed my whole world and you threw it in my face"  
  
"There are a few simple rules when it comes to love Gin,"  
  
"No there aren't, I'm sorry I ever loved you, just leave me alone"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Let's say I did want you, what would change? You cast me in your spell, I did everything you wanted me too but now I shall, run free in my life, I won't be blind you see, my love it can't be sacrificed, I won't return to you, I am going away, I have made up my mind, you are going to have to let me go"  
  
"Oh horrible" he faked like he was sad  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"Well, I think we should hump one last time"  
  
"You make it so foul, I don't want too"  
  
"You're going to have to agree because I am doing it anyways"  
  
She spit in his face "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground and she ran away.  
  
****  
  
Hermione couldn't go to her room. Her bed reminded her of him. She grabbed her school books and ran down to the library. She sat in the end corner and opened them up trying to concentrate but she couldn't. She dropped her quill and put her head in her hands.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here" she looked up and saw a familiar face.  
  
She glared at him as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Your name is Blaise right?" she said  
  
"Right you are" he smiled in a way she didn't like.  
  
"I am terribly busy right now so if you could leave me alone" she said picking up her quill and pretended to read.  
  
"Ya right" he snorted  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
"I thought I saw you here weeping over the fact that Draco used you" he smirked  
  
"How did you?" she put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yes he told me" he said.  
  
"Look I" tears came down her face.  
  
"Well what will everyone think when they find out?" he put a hand up to his cheek in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You can't tell anyone" she said  
  
"Mmm, well I won't but I don't know if Draco won't" he tried to sound caring.  
  
She frowned and looked at the table.  
  
"Tell you what saying I am in such a good mood I am willing to make you a deal"  
  
"Thank you, I will do your homework just give it to me at dinner and I'll have it done a week in advance"  
  
"That's sweet of you but I don't want you to do my homework"  
  
"Well than what?"  
  
"Have sex with me"  
  
"No, No, No" she said  
  
"Well then I won't stop Draco from telling"  
  
"What does it have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well I used to think you were smart you know, good girl, but then you fucked Draco, and come to find out you fucked Viktor Krum as well. Oh, how I heard he loves you still" he smiled  
  
"I still don't get it"  
  
"It proves my theory that you aren't what you seem, you aren't a good wholesome girl everyone thought you as, even tho you have holes in your face, you're nothing but a little naïve girl"  
  
She scrunched her face at those words "I can't, that doesn't answer my question"  
  
"Ok to some it up for you, I am satisfied and have a reason to tell Draco not to blab on to the school that you are a slut, then you can go on with your pride and dignity as the top student, have some experience behind you for the future, and not loose every friend you got"  
  
She looked at the table and thought for a moment. He smiled. He had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Ok" he grinned wider "I am not doing it for you benefit but for mine"  
  
"Deal, lets go"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Yes deary right now" he grabbed her hand.  
  
"But my stuff" she tried to stop.  
  
"Oh, it won't take that long" he smiled still pulling her.  
  
He pulled her down to the dungeons.  
  
"Why down here? Can't we go to my room?"  
  
"Nope" he pulled her in the common room and down to his room.  
  
He locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Strip" he said while pulling off his clothes.  
  
"I am keeping my shirt on" she said pulling down her pants.  
  
"Wow not bad" he said while unbuckling his pants and staring at her in her shirt and thong.  
  
She glared at him and got under the blankets. He stood naked and stared at her. She tried not to laugh at his size and slid her thong off and held them up so he could see and then dropped them on the ground.  
  
"Ready?" he walked over to the bed as she nodded.  
  
He got under the blankets and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Please no kissing and just fuck me already"  
  
He smirked "fine" he said and plunged into her.  
  
He rocked in and out of her moaning. She stared up at the ceiling having no emotion what so ever. He didn't look down at her but kept on going. This was in no way pleasurable to her. She finally felt him cum inside her. He fell on her and she tried to push him off.  
  
"Granger, you're not bad" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ok were done, your welcome" she tried pushing him off again.  
  
"I have a something to confess" he whispered in her ear "Draco didn't use you, he loves you for a matter of fact, I wrote the letter, you just fucked me for no reason, if you just listened to Draco or looked at the handwriting that doesn't match Draco's, then you would be with him and then you could have showed the school your relationship together, now you are nothing but a slut"  
  
Her mouth fell open and she pushed him off of her. Tears were coming down her face as she put on her thong. A knock came on the door.  
  
"Blaise open up I need to talk to you" Draco called  
  
"Oh, no that is Draco now" Blaise said standing and pulling the sheet around him and grabbing Hermione before she could put on her pants. He was about to open the door.  
  
"Just a minuet" he said grinning like mad  
  
"No you can't stop it!" she tried pulling away but he unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
Draco was leaning against the door and his eyes grew wide when he saw her. She was crying and trying to get away.  
  
"You asshole, you raped her" he pushed Blaise and grabbed Hermione.  
  
"No I didn't she willingly fucked me" he smiled  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who couldn't even look up at him.  
  
"You little slut" he whispered  
  
"No Draco, he blackmailed me I had to or"  
  
"Or what Hermione, he would tell everyone about us, god he does this to a lot of girls and never felt sorry for one of them, I thought you were a lot smarter than to give in, but no you couldn't ruin your life had to think about yourself didn't you" he finally let go of her arm.  
  
"I did it only because I thought you used me" she yelled while pulling up her pants and grabbing her cloak.  
  
"If it makes a difference I am sorry" she looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
He shook his head "I can't except, your not the girl I thought you were" she nodded as tears came down her face and she walked out of his room. Draco looked at the ground and then up at Blaise who was laughing.  
  
"You've gone too far this time, it's done, and we aren't friends anymore" Draco said coldly  
  
"Fine by me, cause I don't need friends" he smirked mocking Draco  
  
"Fuck you dude" Draco walked into the Sleytherin common room and sat down on the couch staring into the fire. Pansy witnessed it and slithered over to him and straddled across his lap.  
  
"Want me to help you forget her?" she said while rubbing his chest.  
  
He looked down and then back up at her, he grabbed her neck and started kissing her. She smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Not here baby" she stood and grabbed his hand pulling him up and walking to her room.  
  
****  
  
Hermione was running and crying. She was pushing people out of the way. One of them had been Snape who scowled but didn't say anything just watched her run off. She even ran past Ron and Harry. They looked at each other and then followed her. She saw Ginny walking and grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her up to her room. Ginny was asking her and whining because Hermione was gripping into her arm that it would leave a bruise.  
  
She finally reached her room and pushed Ginny on the bed and started pacing around.  
  
"Draco wasn't using me" she said  
  
"I know, I heard Blaise talking to him"  
  
"OHHH GOD I HATE BLAISE" she gritted her teeth.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny said  
  
"Blaise comes to me and tells me that he knows about me and Draco, and then he says the only way to get him to shut Draco up is to sleep with him"  
  
"Oh, Hermione you didn't"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything "you did" Ginny stood now  
  
"I thought Draco was really using me ok, it didn't even feel good Blaise has nothing to be proud of and then after we you know, he lays on me and tells me about he letter, then Mr. Wonderful shows up"  
  
"He did what happened"  
  
"He called me a slut and told me I wasn't who he thought I was"  
  
"Hermione" Ginny hugged her.  
  
"If it makes you fell better David tried to rape me"  
  
"He what" Hermione pushed her away and looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry I kicked him in the balls, hopefully he won't be able to have kids" she laughed and so did Hermione.  
  
"Stop don't make me laugh, I'm not in the mood"  
  
"Hermione" Harry and Ron knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" she called  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing go away fuck ass" Ginny yelled  
  
"Rotten Ranch" Harry yelled  
  
"Do you want me to open the door and rip your balls off?" Ginny yelled while her hands where on her hips looking at the door. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Ginny turned to her.  
  
"No reason, Harry, Ron, I'll be down in a minuet me and Ginny just need to talk"  
  
"Ok" and you could here them arguing down the stairs.  
  
"Stupid ass" Ginny yelled  
  
"Stop making me laugh, I can't right now"  
  
"Sorry" "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I'll talk to Draco, explain it from your view"  
  
"Deal and I'll go beat the mother fucking shit out of David"  
  
"Ok" they laughed and walked out of her room and down the stairs. 


	5. A special visit

(A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Right here you may think I am making Hermione a slut but, it all is going to tie together. Draco and Hermione will get together again. So sorry if I make her a little slutty, she is just getting booty, don't worry! I read stories and people make Draco a slut and it doesn't matter. So I am giving Hermione a little boost in life. But don't worry I will NOT make her fuck half the school and make her dirrty, just a little experienced. You have to remember she is sad and angry at this point she does anything make her better for that moment. Oh and to clear something up Hermione is not Goth, her look is based on my friend. She has the black hair and the A line cut, think of when Pink had her blonde short hair like that but black. She wears black eyeliner yes but she also wears pink, blue, or brown eye shadow. And another thing I still am debating on making Hermione kicking Pansy's ass, you tell me if I should yes or no, either way it doesn't matter but anyway again thanks! Oh, and like everyone writes I don't own any of the characters, just the stories plot.)  
  
The next day in DADA, and yes she had it with Sleytherins, they all laughed and pointed at her. Some would yell "hey baby when is my turn?" She would ignore them for the most part but then turn around and flip them off. The new professor would hush them up but they didn't listen even though he gave out a few detentions. Harry and Ron were totally lost in what was going on. She would just shrug her shoulders and pretend she didn't know what was going on either.  
  
But she did feel like a slut. She had had sex with two guys in two days. She didn't know what she was going to. She looked up at Draco but he pretended she wasn't there and kept on with his life. Pansy was hanging on his side again.  
  
She of course finished her assignment early. She stared at the wall in front of her. Two years ago she was this little girl. She had long brown hair, she was dating Krum. They hadn't had sex yet and she was utterly happy. Nothing could bring her down. Then when she started having sex she was hooked. That's all they did and then she realized that's all she wanted from him. She didn't love him, she dumped him, and cut the hair died it and started piercing body parts. She smiled at that thought, at that time she was independent and could manage anything. She was strong and she liked the way her life was going.  
  
Now she was a whore. (This is what she is thinking) 'I am not going to do this anymore, this isn't me. I will forget Draco. HE was a conquest to ME! I don't need him. Blaise is just a fucked up mistake. I can't fix the past. I will become the girl I wanted to be. Harry and Ron will have to forgive me. I will just tell them I was experimenting and I am over it. This doesn't bring me down if anything it puts me higher!'  
  
She was now smiling, she was so happy she had to tell Ginny. Harry and Ron were staring at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron whispered  
  
She turned to him "yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Yesterday you are running through the halls pushing people and sobbing, today you are flipping people off and smiling like nothing happened"  
  
"Hormones, mi amigos, hormones" she smiled  
  
"Girls" Ron muttered and turned back to his assignment. Harry still eyed her. She just shrugged and looked away.  
  
Harry new something was up and was going to find out. The class ended and right as they got out of the classroom Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist.  
  
"Ow, what" she looked puzzled  
  
"What is going on I know something is up" he said not letting go and getting weird looks from her and Ron.  
  
"Nothing is up, and besides I am a big girl, I can take care of myself" she said pulling her arm away and walking off.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked  
  
"Something is going on that she isn't telling us" Harry said  
  
"She would have told us Harry"  
  
"You didn't know she wasn't a virgin till this year and she lost it last year"  
  
"So, I was too busy in my world to see what was going on in hers"  
  
"Whateva" he said "I need to go find Sam" Harry snapped  
  
"Good cause I need to find Kodie" Ron snapped back  
  
"Make sure she gives you some, it'll clear your mind, and you will notice things"  
  
"Fuck you" Ron turned a corner  
  
"Fuck you asswipe" Harry turned a corner as well in the opposite direction.  
  
****  
  
Draco sat in the great hall eating lunch and reading the news paper.  
  
"Baby, do you want to..you know" Pansy said raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not really" he said not looking up.  
  
"What? Why?" she looked depressed  
  
"Not in the mood" he looked at her and then stood and walked towards the door. He let his eyes slip to Hermione who kept her chin high but glanced at him. He quickly looked away and walked out of the all.  
  
She looked down at Ginny who sat across from her. she was looking at Seamus who was whispering in Parvati's ear. Parvati gasped and looked at Hermione in distaste. Hermione smiled she knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Ginny what is your last class?" she said while sitting forward.  
  
"Charms why?" she slowly stopped looking at Seamus and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I need you to talk to Draco for me soon cause I am really horny and I need some booty"  
  
Harry dropped his fork and some food fell out of his mouth. Ron was drinking and choked and spit his juice all over Harry. Everyone around them gasped and looked at Ginny for an answer. Ginny looked confusingly up at Hermione and then nodded when she realized.  
  
"No problem, but I might have a visitor of my own come and give ME some booty first" she laughed and so did Hermione. They both stood and walked out leaving the Gryffindors a loss for words.  
  
When they reached outside they fell on the ground they were laughing hard.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" Ginny said between giggles.  
  
"Ya" Hermione nodded and kept laughing.  
  
Finally they stood and walked without laughing.  
  
"You really don't have to talk to Draco for me"  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked  
  
Hermione shrugged "I don't need him to make me happy, I don't want to fight for him if he won't give me the time of day so"  
  
Ginny smiled at her black haired friend  
  
"But don't worry I'll still kick David's ass"  
  
"I think we both should" Ginny laughed as she ran into someone.  
  
"Viktor?" Hermione said  
  
Ginny looked at her then up at the person she ran into and sure enough it was Viktor Krum.  
  
"Hermione" he finally got her name right after being together for two years. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Vell, I vas here to see you, but you don't seem happy to see me"  
  
She frowned and then smiled "Viktor shall we go talk?" he smiled and she nodded to Ginny who just mouthed "I know" and walked in the other direction.  
  
Hermione led him up to her room.  
  
"Vow, Hermione, nice room u got" he smiled his cheesiest smile that made her roll her eyes.  
  
"Vell vhot should vee do?" he looked innocently at her.  
  
She unhooked her robe and let it fall to the ground. She then took off her sweat shirt and then her tie, and then unbuttoned her shirt. He was getting excited and followed her suit. Finally they were both naked. She stepped forward but then backed up.  
  
"Vhy is this show veird?" he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Its not" she said while leaning in and kissing him. He pushed her onto the bed. She leaned up on her elbows and watched as he slid into her. He didn't even lie on top of her just stood and held her legs while grinding into her. Again it was horrible for her but she decided to make him feel good about him self and fake it. She let her head roll back and she started moaning. She moaned his name and he went faster. Right when it started to feel a little better and she thought she could at least get off. He pulled out of her and held the end of his penis Cumming on his hand. She sat up in disappointment remembering that when they had sex together he would pull out before he cummed.  
  
"Well thank you Viktor but I need to take a shower, so see you later"  
  
"Vait that vas it?" he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"How else would it be?" she said standing in the nude not caring.  
  
"Vell, vee used too"  
  
"Ya that's what WE used to do, now would you please be kind and leave so I can take a shower?" she grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and walked into the bathroom.  
  
He frowned and walked out. He knew then that he didn't like her anymore (or so he thought) and went back to Dumbledore's office so he could floo back to his school.  
  
(That was funny he just popped in the story and now his out Ha!)  
  
When Hermione was finished with the shower, she put on her eyeliner making it really dark. She wore some pink eye shadow. She poofed her hair at the top to give it volume and then straightened it with some crimpy sections. She wore black pinstriped pants with a checkered black and white belt. And a tight white collared shirt. She put on some perfume and then looked at herself in the mirror she smiled and nodded when someone knocked at the door.  
  
She walked over and opened it, it was Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, uh, what are you doing we still have two more classes"  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't feel like, seeing Snape and I have transfigurations with Sleytherins"  
  
"Oh" Ginny looked around "vhere is Mr. Krum?" she mocked  
  
Hermione smiled "we had sex"  
  
"I knew you would" she laughed  
  
"Well I thought it would help get over the last recent events"  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Sucked ass, so I faked it" Hermione said it like it was a normal everyday thing.  
  
"You faked it?" she smiled  
  
"You proud?"  
  
Ginny nodded and then said "Can I stay here with you until dinner?"  
  
"Sure, you want to borrow clothes and maybe sneak down to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yes let's do!"  
  
"Ok, it'll take awhile to get their and back so hopefully take up four hours"  
  
"Good deal" Ginny said while Hermione started picking out some clothes and her re applying make up. 


	6. Go ahead Ignore me

Hermione gave Ginny a black skirt and a green tank top that said "Game is my middle name" on it. (Sorry I have a tank top that says that) Ginny just kept her hair down. They decided they were just going to wait until classes were over and then go hang out with all the Gryffindors.  
  
****  
  
Draco couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was Blaise touching Hermione, it made him sick to think of it. He thought she was crying just to make him think she wasn't enjoying it but really he had visions of them having sex and her screaming his name. He was squeezing his quill so hard it snapped in half. He still didn't realize it and kept thinking. Pansy and Goyle were staring at him.  
  
Then he thought of Blaise and Hermione walking down the halls holding hands, kissing in corners, and fucking in his room. He couldn't take it he looked over at Blaise who was flirting with some girl in Ravenclaw. He turned back to his assignment and tried to work.  
  
"What are you thinking about baby?" Pansy said and rubbed his inner thigh.  
  
He looked up at her "why did I fuck you?"  
  
Tears came to her eyes and she was trying to look cool.  
  
"Because you love me"  
  
He shook his head "nope to get back at Blaise and Hermione, so don't think I will do it again, or love you for that matter" he snapped and looked away. She started crying and ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goyle asked  
  
"What was what about?" he snapped  
  
"Don't you like Pansy?"  
  
He snorted.  
  
"She told everyone you were together"  
  
Draco snapped his head up at him "She did?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"That little bitch"  
  
****  
  
Hermione and Ginny were lying on the bed talking, and eating popcorn.  
  
"What if Draco came up to you and was all like, look I am so sorry I want you so bad, fuck me now?" Ginny laughed  
  
"I'd say you tell me where and I will"  
  
"Hermione" Ginny sat up and looked at her  
  
"Yeah" Hermione was lying on her stomach and staring at her popcorn.  
  
"Who was the best out of Draco, Blaise, and Viktor?"  
  
"Draco, there is no hesitation or comparison their"  
  
"Hmm, I didn't like sex that much" Ginny scrunched her face  
  
"You didn't?" Hermione looked up at her.  
  
"David would take it out and get off before I would"  
  
"Viktor used to get me off, Draco gave me an orgasm and Blaise. let's just not talk about him"  
  
"Did Viktor get you off?"  
  
"Nope, it sucks I can't enjoy myself unless it's Draco"  
  
"That's because you two were meant for each other"  
  
"If only he could see that"  
  
****  
  
Draco's class ended and he looked at his schedule. Transfigurations with Gryffindor.  
  
"Great" he muttered  
  
Blaise walked past him with a girl under his arm. Draco just sneered in his direction as Harry and Ron walked up to him.  
  
"What do you two want?" he snapped while walking past them.  
  
"What is going on between you and Hermione?" Harry said while he and Ron followed him.  
  
"Nothing, why would I do anything with her?"  
  
"She told Ginny to come talk to you about sex so you and her could fuck soon" Draco stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"When did she say this?"  
  
"Don't think you can have sex with her Malfoy we were just asking" Ron butted in.  
  
Draco looked back and forth at them for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry Weasly I don't like her" he turned away.  
  
"He looked honest when he said that" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I don't buy it. if they were together do you think they would tell us of all people?"  
  
"No" Ron said and they walked to Transfigurations.  
  
*****  
  
When Draco arrived to the classroom, he sat in the back hoping to avoid eye contact with her. Harry and Ron shortly followed in and, glared at him as they walked to their seats. As the class started he was relieved to see that Hermione wasn't their.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny and Hermione were bored out of their minds. They listened to music, talked, painted each others nails, looked through magazines, and ran around the common room.  
  
"Ooohhh, class should be over its 4:10" Ginny said while looking at the clock.  
  
"Good, lets get out of here" as she said that Harry and Ron burst through the door.  
  
"How was class?" She asked innocently  
  
"Maybe if you went you would know" Ron hissed  
  
"God what's wrong with you?"  
  
"What is going on between you and Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing" she hesitated for a minuet.  
  
"Whateva, just know we are watching you" Harry finally said.  
  
"Good" she snapped and walked out of the portrait. Ginny smiled weakly and followed her out.  
  
****  
  
After Draco changed out of school clothes and put his stuff away he walked up the stairs, and tried to go outside. He was stopped by people chatting about useless things. He would nod and go on his way. When he reached the top stair, Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs on the other side and stopped and looked at him. He looked at Hermione expectantly then walked away.  
  
"Fine ignore me asshole" Hermione said and walked in the other direction.  
  
Ginny followed her "why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly and turned around. She ran down the hall, when she reached the end of it she looked both ways and spotted Draco. She ran down his direction.  
  
"Malfoy" she called  
  
He turned "what?"  
  
"What is going on between us?"  
  
"Well like I told Potter and Weasly nothing"  
  
She rolled her eyes "why?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow "why, you are asking me why?"  
  
"Ok look I know things got miscommunicated and then"  
  
"You fucked Blaise, yes how could I not forget"  
  
"I understand why you would be mad, but I did it for us"  
  
He snorted "ya for us" he turned on his heel and began to walk.  
  
"Wait Draco" she started to follow him until he said:  
  
"Not for you" she stomped her foot on the ground like a little girl.  
  
Ginny peeked her head around the corner and grunted.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough" she yelled and Hermione turned to her.  
  
"I am not going to run after him"  
  
****  
  
Draco was furious 'for us' he muttered and punched the wall. It was brick so of course it broke and the knuckles started bleeding. But he didn't whine or say anything. He just merely looked at it and then walked down to the infirmary.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat in the library again trying to do her homework. The conversation they just had replayed through her mind. She wondered how she was going to get him back. Or if she even was. She wanted him. She needed him.  
  
****  
  
"Why would you go around punching walls Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked him and she cleaned the cut.  
  
"I was angry"  
  
"Well better a wall than a student" she then took out her wand and tapped his hand and muttered some spell.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well move your fingers" she said while staring down at them.  
  
"Does it hurt or is it good as new?"  
  
"Good as new" he said and stepped off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy" he turned "your welcome"  
  
He smirked "thanks" and turned "One more thing" he rolled his eyes and turned to her.  
  
"Next time try punching a pillow"  
  
****  
  
(A/N: ok so this chapter really didn't make sense but it leads the story on to the next chapter so, Sorry) 


	7. Is this love?

Hermione layed bed, she couldn't get out. She stared up at the ceiling thinking of him. She couldn't get him out of her head. She didn't know if she loved him, but she knew she wanted him. Harry knocked on the door, telling her to wake up and go to the quidditch game. She ignored him and kept staring.  
  
"Come on Hermione were playing against Sleytherin" Harry whined. She sat up and threw the covers off of her, and then got in the shower.  
  
She of course put on her eyeliner then decided to put some creamy stuff on her eyes to make them shimmer. She then put on some lip gloss and a little blush. She poofed the back of her hair to give it volume, smiled at herself then walked into her closet. She picked out a black tube top, and wore some white comfy pants. And of course put on some perfume, which was Candies. She smiled at herself and then put on some flip flops, grabbed a grey over jacket and flew out the door.  
  
"Hermione" She turned and saw Ginny "are you going to the game?"  
  
"Yep, I got to hurry tho, are you going?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, I don't want Harry to think"  
  
"Fuck Harry, just say you were cheering for Sleytherin" Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her out of the school.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the pit, they walked up the stairs of one of the towers. They stood between the Gryffindor and Sleytherin boxes, but standing more on the Sleytherin side.  
  
"Harry would flip if he saw us here" Ginny laughed.  
  
"I could care less what he thought" She said scanning the sky for Draco.  
  
******  
  
At six Blaise's alarm went off. Draco groaned rolling over pulling the blankets over his head, his back was facing Blaise. Blaise had a girl in his bed. He started to kiss the girl trying to get Draco jealous. Draco didn't even bother to look and find out who it was. They started talking to each other, which made Draco annoyed.  
  
"You were great baby" the girl said.  
  
"You were ok, I've had better, and I've had worse" The girl slapped Blaise and Draco smirked.  
  
"What the fuck?" Blaise yelled.  
  
"You are one of the biggest pricks I have ever met" She yelled and walked around the room finding her clothes.  
  
"You're just another slut to me anyways" Blaise snorted and she flipped him off.  
  
"Fuck you" she yelled and slammed the door.  
  
Blaise started laughing.  
  
"Smooth, shit head, real smooth" Draco snapped at Blaise.  
  
"At least I get ass" Blaise said as he threw a pillow at Draco.  
  
"I could get ass whenever I wanted, but I am not into using them like you" Draco snapped and sat up. He was wearing white boxers (MMMMM)  
  
He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He turned it to Hot, Hot, water. He had an early practice before the game. When he was done washing himself he got into his quidditch uniform and walked out to the field. His hair was still wet he didn't care.  
  
When he arrived his team was already there and they let all the balls loose. He caught the snitch a couple of times. And his team scored some points. When they were done they went back to the locker room, waiting for the game to begin.  
  
When their name was called they walked out onto the field. Both teams were walking toward each other.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands" Madame Hooch said as they did. "Now mount on your brooms, on the whistle, three, two one" Draco flew up into the air.  
  
"And they're off, this is the most anticipated game of the year, James Dealy of Gryffindor has got the quaffle..Oh, no Zambini has knocked it out of his hands..and that's ten points to Sleytherin." All of the Sleytherin's cheered and Gryffindors booed.  
  
Draco flew up higher trying to get a better view of the field. Harry came flying up next to him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve this time Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Potter" he drawled and looked back down at his team, seeing the snitch.  
  
"You cheat every time your team wins" Harry snapped.  
  
"Fuck you" Draco said and dived lower down to were the snitch was. Harry followed him and they were at the same distance. Harry pushed Draco, but Draco punched Harry in the side making him almost loosing balance. Harry regained composure and dived down to were Draco was. They were in the same distance again and they heard the faint sounds of the games progress.  
  
"Dealy has made it in the goal, the game is now tied twenty-twenty," Draco and Harry were closer and closer to the ground, the snitch right ahead of them. Draco reached out for it, as Harry dived off his broom trying to grab it as well knocking both of them off their brooms.  
  
Both Harry and Draco layed on a heap in the ground, everyone went silent, even the players stopped and looked down.  
  
"Malfoy and Potter both teams captains, went for a mad dive for the snitch..,"  
  
"Get off me Potter" Malfoy snapped and pushed Harry off of him. Draco held up his hand and sure enough he caught the snitch.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch, that's 150 points to Sleytherin, Sleytherin WINS!" the commenter yelled as people cheered, and most Ravenclaw and Gryffindor booed.  
  
The Sleytherin team flew to the ground and jumped off of their brooms running over to Draco. Blaise picked up Draco in a hug as well as the rest of the team. He smiled and everyone was screaming.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Ginny screamed when Draco held up his hand, with the snitch. They ran down the stairs. When they reached the ground Harry and Ron with the rest of the Gryffindor team were walking back to the locker room with their shoulders slumped.  
  
Hermione couldn't help smiling "its ok guys, you'll win next time" Hermione patted Harry's back while staring at the Sleytherins.  
  
"Fucking Malfoy, distracted me" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh, well I got to run" Hermione said while not taking her eyes off of Draco.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am going to go to the library" Hermione lied.  
  
"On a Saturday?" he whined.  
  
"Yes, see you" she kissed their cheeks and ran off to Draco. He was talking to three girls who all liked him. He smirked and said something that made them laugh. Hermione walked up and made everyone frown.  
  
"Congratulations" she said and he looked at her like scum.  
  
"Do I know you?" he said and she snapped her head back.  
  
"Oh, no I guess not I must have mistaken you for someone else" she snapped and walked up the hill. He glared at her and then followed her.  
  
He grabbed her wrist "what are you playing at Granger?" he hissed.  
  
"Oh, are we back to last names" she said not looking at him.  
  
"Stop it Hermione, what do you want"  
  
"MMM, now were back to first names" said and he pulled her to a stop.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Why do you keep talking to me and acting as if nothing happened?" he hissed.  
  
"Because nothing did happen" she crossed her arms.  
  
"No, a lot happened, you fucked me over"  
  
"I TOLD YOU I THOUGHT YOU USED ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER" she pushed his chest.  
  
"If you actually listened to me then.," he said calmly.  
  
"Then what, you didn't listen to me,"  
  
"I didn't need too"  
  
"Ya well I thought I didn't need to listen to your lies either" she turned and walked up to the castle.  
  
He glared at her until Blaise called his name and he ran into the locker rooms with the rest of the team.  
  
"There will be on huge ass party tonight, and all the girls you want"  
  
Draco didn't smile, he wasn't happy anymore.  
  
"What is your problem dude we won the fucking game!" Blaise roared.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Draco said while taking off his shirt.  
  
"It's Granger isn't it" Blaise snapped.  
  
"No" he said briskly.  
  
"Look I made her, she may have given in but she didn't enjoy it, she likes you, just listen to her side of the story" Blaise said and Draco looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I don't know" he grabbed a towel and walked to the showers.  
  
******  
  
Hermione stormed into the castle followed by Ginny.  
  
"Why do I keep kissing his ass Gin?" she asked  
  
"Because you love him" Ginny said.  
  
"I don't love him, he is an asshole" she said.  
  
"Yes you do, and you know it, he knows it, he is just dwelling on all the bad things to think of the good things" she said.  
  
"I don't know I just need to get this off of my mind, maybe hmmm" Hermione was thinking and then she smiled.  
  
"Hermione don't, it may make you feel a little better but it will just make you another slut" Ginny said.  
  
"Who asked you?" Hermione said and walked faster.  
  
Ginny stopped and watched her once book worm friend develop into a whore.  
  
"Hey baby" a voice drawled from behind her. Her heart started pounding and she turned to face David.  
  
He was smiling evilly.  
  
"Leave me be" she said.  
  
He smiled innocently "but I still love you"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione walked into her room, she took off her grey over jacket and walked down to the common room. Harry walked in.  
  
"I thought you were going to the library"  
  
"I changed my mind" she slinked over to him.  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand and he frowned at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked a little shakily.  
  
"Well we have been friends for quite some time and I was thinking we could, you know get a little closer"  
  
He pulled away "Hermione I have a girlfriend, and your like a sister"  
  
She put her arm around his waist "just this once I promise I won't tell"  
  
"No way" he pulled away.  
  
She frowned and put her hands to her tube top and pulled it over her head. She threw it on the couch, standing topless in front of him.  
  
"You were saying" she said and walked closer to him.  
  
"I...I..I can't" he gulped as she slid her pants off.  
  
"Are you some kind of pussy?" she asked as he frowned.  
  
"NO, we, we, can do this" he said and pulled off his robes and shirt.  
  
She smirked and helped him on his pants. He was a really good size. She smirked and stroked it. He gasped and she pulled away when he was hard, and then slid off her panties. His mouth hung open as she leaned against the back of the couch spreading her legs open. He got harder and walked slowly over to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes "yes now let's do this"  
  
He grabbed her waist and slid into her. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Draco. Her head fell back as he rocked in and out. This actually was feeling good. She started moaning as did he. She was actually going to get off. She smiled as it was coming. And it came, his load shot into her and she smiled panting. He pulled out and then stood and looked at her a little expectantly. She still sat there eyes closed and smiled for a moment then grabbed her panties and slid them back on.  
  
"Wait that's it?"  
  
"Ya, that's all I wanted" she said as she slid up her pants.  
  
"Was I good?" he asked still standing naked.  
  
"I got off" she put on her tube top.  
  
"Did you enjoy it tho?"  
  
She shrugged "it wasn't long enough" and grabbed a book and walked out of the portrait.  
  
He stood there shocked "what wasn't long enough?" he said.  
  
*****  
  
David grabbed both of Ginny's wrists and pushed them over her head while slamming her against the wall.  
  
"I told you I wanted you one last time" he said as he pulled up her skirt and her thong down.  
  
"NO DAVID" she was wriggling around.  
  
"Yes" he worked on his pants now.  
  
"HELP ME, HELP"  
  
"No one can hear you" he smirked and worked on getting hard.  
  
****  
  
Draco got dressed. He wore a black button up shirt, with a white shirt under and some light blue jeans. He put on some Hugo cologne, and left his hair down, and not slicked back. He walked into the castle and thought of what to say to her. He turned down a hall and was about to go down the stairs when he heard:  
  
"HELP ME, STOP IT, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he ran to were the voice was screaming. He turned the corner and saw Ginny pinned up against the wall by some kid he had never seen.  
  
"Get the fuck off of her" he yelled while pushing him to the ground. He didn't have his pants up so he was half naked.  
  
Ginny pulled up her thong and stood behind Draco.  
  
"What the fuck dude, I was about to get layed" he said and stood while pulling up his pants.  
  
"No you were about to rape her you sick fuck" Draco pushed him again.  
  
David pushed Draco back and Draco started laughing. David looked at him not quiet sure what to think.  
  
Draco grabbed his collar and started punching the shit out of him. Hermione turned the corner and gasped. Ginny was crying.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"David was about to rape me when Draco came and he..," she pointed and started crying again.  
  
Hermione put an arm around her and stared at Draco. He finally stopped punching David and let him fall to the ground. Draco re-adjusted his clothes and turned to Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"You alright?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you" she gave him a hug. He stared at Hermione who raised an eyebrow.  
  
She pulled away and smiled at him weakly.  
  
"I should go" Ginny said softly and ran down the hall. Draco put his hands in his pockets and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Why did you help her?" she asked.  
  
"Because no one deserves to go through that" he said.  
  
"Look I know I haven't been the best but..,"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hermione, I want you, but how can I trust you?"  
  
She looked at the ground "your going to have to trust me"  
  
"But I can't"  
  
"Please, I am not a whore, I don't fuck random guys" she pulled a face when she said that.  
  
"I don't know" he said.  
  
"Please just one more chance" she looked up at him.  
  
He stared at her thinking. He knew this is what he wanted.  
  
"Please I...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you" she said and waited for his reaction.  
  
He smiled and grabbed her face and kissed her. 


	8. dirrty

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She smiled and took in his face.  
  
"That was unexpected" she said.  
  
He smirked  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Between us" she pulled away a bit.  
  
He shrugged "you tell me"  
  
"Listen I want to be straight with you, things got fucked up and.,"  
  
"Don't talk about it, let's just forget it and be honest with each other" he said.  
  
"Well then I have to tell you some things" she regretted saying it.  
  
"Please don't, I don't want an explanation" he said.  
  
She nodded her head "well what do you want to do?"  
  
He smirked and pulled her closer.  
  
She smiled "o really"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"Don't you have a party to attend to? I mean you did win the game"  
  
He shook his head "Just you're all night private party"  
  
"Let's not waste any time then" she grabbed his hand and led him to her room.  
  
******  
  
They walked into her common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couches. Harry had obviously told Ron what happened.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am tutoring him" she said.  
  
"Oh," they both were sort of speechless "Well we have to hurry" she said and pulled Draco up the stairs.  
  
She shut the door and put a silencing charm on the room. He smirked, oh how he could get a pleasure out of Ron and Harry hearing Hermione screaming his name. He then began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Let me do that" she pushed him onto the bed, then kissed his lips lightly and moved down his chin. She had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders exposing his nice ass body. He leaned back on his elbows as she trailed kisses down his body. She stood up and looked into his eyes.  
  
She slowly not taking her eyes off of him pulled off her tube top. He gulped as she delicately touched herself. He didn't take that good of a look the last time he was "alone" with her. She slid her hand down her body pulling down her pants, and then slid a hand down her underwear touching her self. His mouth fell open. She then slid her thong down her body. Her hands moved to his pants, she easily slid them off. His heart was pounding, the room was heating up. She got on top of him and grinded against him.  
  
His hands found her ass and began squeezing it hard, helping her grind against him. He was getting harder and harder. She then stopped and placed her hands to the top of his boxers. She slowly slid them down and smiled when his penis was fully erect. He sat up smirking at her. She placed a hand on either side of him and kissed him lightly.  
  
She then bent down and placed her mouth around him. His head fell back and eyes closed, mouth was open. She began to move up and down, sucking the shit out of it. He was moaning loudly. She moved her tongue ring around causing him to moan her name louder. She knew that he was about to cum and stopped. She stood up fully and looked at him smirking. He grabbed her and threw her down flipping over. She spread her legs open making him even harder if possible. He was the horniest bitch in the world now. He bent down and licked her. He put his hands up to her lips opening them so he could get in deeper. She was screaming and shaking. It felt so good for her to finally get what he gave her.  
  
He knew she was about to cum and stopped. She looked up at him to protest but then realized that the best was coming. She opened her legs wider and let him get in to place. He put his penis at her hole causing her to shudder, and then slowly pushed himself inside. She was already moaning and nothing had yet happened. The he began to grind into her. She moved her hips in a rhythm with his. It was getting rough, pounding harder in and out. She was screaming his name making him hornier and beat faster. Her back was arching. He was kissing her neck then looked up into her eyes she looked back up at him smiling. Their bodies were rubbing causing the sweat to roll down their foreheads. Her hands moved up to his hair, pulling it. He loved it, it was perfect.  
  
It lasted longer and better. That special feeling was coming over them. It lasted like five minutes. With one last scream he collapsed on top of her. Their bodies were soaked with sweat. He rolled off of her but pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him. They didn't fall asleep but stared into each others eyes smiling.  
  
When they regained their strength they went on for another round, and another, and another. They had their own private party, working each other all night! 


	9. Crossing the limit

Hermione woke up around 3 in the afternoon. Draco was still sleeping she sat up and walked to the bathroom and took out her contacts. She slid on a robe and put on her glasses then walked over to Draco.  
  
She shook him "wake up"  
  
He stirred and pretended to sleep.  
  
"I know your awake cock sucker now get up" she said and he smiled grabbing her arm.  
  
"The only one here who sucks cock is you and your about to do mine in a minute asshole"  
  
She pulled away from him "come on its 3:30, we've slept all day"  
  
"And we had a pretty good reason don't you think?" he rolled on his back still closing his eyes.  
  
"Come on get up" she stood up and walked to her mirror "fuck I look like shit"  
  
She watched his reflection get up and pull on his boxers. She turned leaning on her dresser and watched him.  
  
"I know you can't get enough of me but I have been thinking" he said pulling up his pants.  
  
She frowned while watching him dress "and what about?"  
  
"I think that we should,"  
  
"I have to tell you some important yet disgusting things about me" she cut him off.  
  
He raised his eyebrows "yes?"  
  
"Blaise wasn't the only other guy I fucked"  
  
He frowned "what?"  
  
"I fucked Viktor and Harry yesterday"  
  
He looked at the ceiling trying to take in everything.  
  
"I know you must,"  
  
"Well I'm glad I was another fuck" he put on his shirt and grabbed his tie.  
  
"But I did it to get back at you"  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault you're a slut"  
  
Her mouth fell open "What?"  
  
"Let's see you have fucked four guys in three days, now tell me that's not what a slut would do"  
  
"I know I fucked up"  
  
"Yes you did" he put on his cloak and walked to the door but she stood in front of him.  
  
"Stop I want to talk"  
  
"And I don't, I pine over you and think about you constantly and you do this, go and fuck other people, well it makes you fell good doesn't it, it obvious that were not good for each other if "I" make you a slut"  
  
"Just please hear me out"  
  
"I did let me think and I'll get back to you later" he pushed her aside and walked out the door. She sighed and leaned against the dresser.......  
  
.  
  
This chapter was short and dumb, but it leads up to a great fight and what each person really wants in the next chapter. 


End file.
